The Queen of Coffins
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Vicky was just a step, and a heel at that. She did her job, so others could get further up in their careers. Then The Undertaker, Kane, and John Cena decide she needs a boost, and she finds herself catapulted in to the spotlight. Desperate to do the persona justice, how far does she go, and does The Undertaker stand and watch, or stop her from going too far?
1. Chapter 1

"You feel it, don't you? The hatred, the rage? Embrace it. It will make you strong. They will know your name, and you will become what the monsters fear. You are fury. You are vengeance, and you will annihilate everything that gets in your way. "He stood in front of her as behind her his adversary rolled on the canvas. The woman shook a little, uncomfortable at being there with them.

"And what becomes of me?" She asked, already feeling the raw fury powering through her veins. "What of me, of my being, of my soul? I'm not going to be like the movies am I? With the horns and wings and stuff? Although the ability to fly is a plus." She added as an afterthought. He chuckled, a light laugh that she never thought could sound so sinister.

"Well, let's be honest, there's not much left that isn't corrupt, is there? You lie, you cheat, you steal, you do what you have to in order to survive. This rage and hatred, sure, it's new for you. I can see that. It's all over your pretty little face." He replied, putting a hand gently under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. The eyes behind his red mask showed no emotion, the smile at the bottom of it screamed danger. Still, she stood there, as he took her hand, and placed one of his weapons of choice in her grasp.

"It's not right..." She managed feebly, although she knew there wasn't much resistance left. He seemed to sense it too, as he turned the woman towards where her foe lay on the floor. She knew the look in his eyes, it had been one she had shared many a time, before He found her. Beaten down time and time again until he showed her there was another way. A more...violent way. It got the job done, and had her come out on top time and time again, despite those niggling doubts that it wasn't a good idea to act like this. A few footsteps sounded in her ear, and the swish of a leather trench coat told the woman he had been joined by his brother. Who, from many, many accounts, was a thousand times worse.

"You're still fighting your morality," said his brother as people around screamed and cheered alternately. "You just need to, how did Elsa put it? That's right...Let it go."

It was like his words were the final switch, the final lever pushed down that let the rage and fury take over. She could feel it flowing ever faster in to her heart, and with a snarl, Vicky raised the steel chair up high, and brought it crashing down on her opponents back one, twice, three times. The ring floor rattled, the ropes shook. The crowds yelled and screamed for John Cena to get up from the floor as she dealt him the merciless beat down. A hand on her shoulder signalled to stop for now, the message was clear. Kane and The Undertaker had a new friend. And she was prepared to do whatever they needed her to.

* * *

Going backstage, Kane and The Undertaker walked her past everyone, in to a private dressing room, away from the shocked looks and surprised faces. They sat her down, and let her stop shaking. Kane got her some water, and Undertaker put the nearest waste paper basket that didn't have holes in between her feet, fearing she was going to be sick. She had been summoned by Kane after her defeat at the hands of Charlotte earlier that night. She had been brought down to the ring by him, to be ringside for his fight against John Cena. He'd brought her in to the ring and begun the speech, and she figured it was because he knew she would keep character and follow his lead. She wasn't expecting to get to beat down on John Cena with a chair. To have The Undertaker appear and be on her side. She didn't understand it, and it wasn't until John Cena walked in to the room she was able to say anything.

"Why did you do that for me?" She asked the three men shakily. "Why…why did you call me out like that? Lead me in to that?" She didn't think The Undertaker could ever look at her in a kind manner, she didn't think it was possible for him to look at anyone with a gentle smile or empathetic gaze in his eyes. But that's what he was doing as he sat down next to her, putting his trademark hat on her head. "I mean…you'll be in so much trouble…with Vince…the fans…everyone." Her voice cracked a little, and Kane motioned to drink. "And for what? I'm a nobody…I'm just a step, and a heel at that. People use me to get further in their careers, to get that bit closer to the title. Just…why?" She looked up at the two men still standing, John stretched his back and winced a little from the pain caused from her chair shots. Kane took off his mask. "Please…give me an answer, any answer." Still they were quiet. "Damn it, give me a fucking answer! I'm about to be THE most hated woman in the locker room! You just shot me past ALL the girls, and hell, some of the guys too, who came up from NXT in the past two years with what you did tonight."

"We know." Undertaker finally spoke. "That's why we did it." The girl looked at the three men like they had lost their minds.

"You did that on purpose?!" she exclaimed. "How many times have you three been Pedigreed or RKO'd to convince yourselves this was a good idea? Because I can tell you now, it's really not."

"Vicky. Calm down." Vicky looked at The Undertaker a little alarmed. She wasn't even aware he knew her name. "Yes…I know your name. We all do."

"But…no one knows my name. I'm a step, one level up from a jobber…no one knows my name." She managed, almost stumbling over her words.

"We do. They do. And we decided to take matters in to our own hands and give you the chance you've been waiting for." Kane replied, before he went in to what must be his kitbag. He pulled out a slightly battered envelope.

"But why?" she asked, as he handed it to her. This time, John spoke.

"Why? You're here every single day, just like we are. You work your ass off, never complaining about being on the losing end. You're helpful, kind, patient, hell, you've even passed up a shot at the old Diva's title before because you felt someone else deserved it because they had been in NXT longer than you, am I correct?"

"Well..yes, I did. Plus I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready for…this…what _is_ this?" she asked, pulling what she realised was a persona layout from the envelope.

"Violent Vik, we want you to be our female Undertaker." Undertaker smiled, and almost laughed as she went red, and violently shook her head.

"You must be mental, the lot of you. That's not a burden I can carry…I can't do that persona any justice." She said, looking at the concept art in front of her, continuing her protests as she read through the persona, the finishing moves, the mannerisms she would adopt under the persona. Undertaker put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she looked over the paperwork.

"We might be insane, but we also have been in this game a long ass time. Over fifty years between us. We've seen girls come and go, hell we've even married them," John said, gesturing to The Undertaker with a smile. "But we know talent when we see it. We know what you are capable of, Vicky, we just need to give you the right chance. This is it." There was a knock at the door as John finished speaking, and he opened it to let in Stephanie McMahon.

"Has she agreed yet?" she asked.

"We're working on it." Kane smiled. "She thinks it's too much of a burden to bear, that she can't do it homage."

"Well, that will never do." Steph said, looking at Vicky who was now feeling somewhat like a little girl at school.

"What the hell is going on? If this is a dream, I'd like to wake up now." She said, removing The Undertaker's hat to run a free hand through her hair.

"It's not a dream, Vick. It's a persona we've had lurking for several decades. Needs brushing up to the current day a bit, but I think you could make it work. It was Taker's idea, but I totally agree." Stephanie said with a smile. "So, how about it? Will you be our Lady Undertaker? Will you be our Queen of Coffins?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my latest fic, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review, and keep me pegged on favourites and alerts for more fictions and updates! Zelkina xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky asked for the day off the following day to think about it, half expecting to get a no, and was surprised to be given till the following Monday to give the matter some thought. She was also asked, if she liked it, to bring the character up to date a little. So Tuesday found her at home in Orlando enjoying the brilliant sunshine with her best friend. It had them both chilling on the deck as they drank a beer and looked at the situation, Vicky hopeing to gain some clarity from her friends thoughts.

"I don't get it, Vick." Her friend said, before sipping at the bottle. "You've been after a chance like this for years. Why don't you want to take it?"

"That's just it Cass." Vicky replied with a sigh. "It's a chance, but they basically want a female Undertaker. I mean, you can see what a height that is to measure up to, right?" She leant forwards on the lounger to scratch her leg, and then sat back again.

"Yeah, I see that. But what if you could?" Cass looked over at Vicky as she drank.

"What if I could?" Cass drank from her bottle before carrying on.

"Yeah. Hear me out. What if they wanna give you a streak? What if they wanna make a pay per view yours, so to speak, like Taker has Survivor Series? What if they wanna put you in for cage matched, no DQ matches, the works?"

"If they wanted to see me fall flat on my face with amazing skill, sure. I'm a fucking step, Cass. A step. And when I go in on Monday, they'll probably be ready to fucking lynch me in the locker room." She frowned, imagining the faces of the girls in the locker room angry as they yelled at her for being boosted when they had been in NXT for ages, that it was their turn etc.

"It won't be that bad, surely? And you'd get to do more work with the guys. Hell, you might even get your own figurine to go with the Roman, Dean and Seth ones you have." Cass added. "You might even get to work with them!" Vicky burst out laughing.

"I won't get to work with them! I'm not THAT important! Hell, I didn't even get put on Total Diva's."

"Would you even want to be? All your private life out in the public like that?" Vicky pulled a face that said clearly no, she would not.

"Fuck no. You know I wouldn't." She flipped down the sunglasses on her head. "My point was, I'm not important enough for that shit, y'know? I was always destined to be a step."

"Except clearly you weren't." Cass said, gesturing to her friend with her bottle. "Somehow, you came to their eyes. Maybe they were eyeing up your ass, I dunno…"

"The Undertaker eyeing up my ass? Hah, fucking as if!" Vicky exclaimed, laughing

"Well, maybe Cena then. But regardless, they noticed you, ass first or not, but they did. And they either went to Steph, or Steph went to them, to get this persona for you. You should take the chance. Even if it lands you back as a step, at least you tried." Vicky looked over at her friend and raised her sunglasses, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

"You sound all adult like when you make sense."

"I know…it won't last." She replied finishing her drink, and holding her empty bottle out to her friend. "Beer me."

* * *

All week, Vicky agonised over the decision. Could she live up to being the Lady Undertaker, as Steph had put it? Could she hold that crown? And what if Cass was right? What if they wanted to give her chances like Undertaker had, a streak at a pay per view, cages and hell in a cell matches? Could she handle it? Could she manage to live up to the name they were crafting for her? She allowed herself to indulge in drafting a few things to bring it up to date, and sketched a few new character clothing ideas, looked up wrestling moves that would suit the persona and scribbled them down too. But by the time her week off was over, she still didn't know what she was going to do.

She arrived at the arena on Monday early as usual, and parked up her motorbike in the car park nearest the entrance to the arena. Her stomach churned as she debated once more turning and running off for a few days more, but realised she had to make a decision, and today was the day. Going inside, she was pointed towards the locker rooms. Vicky felt the eyes of everyone on her back as they watched her pass, waiting for someone to lash out, someone to complain it wasn't fair. But it never seemed to come. She reached the locker room, and found she wasn't the only one there. Charlotte, Sasha, Becky, Natalya and Nikki Bella were there already. Vicky decided to keep quiet and just change and get out before she could be lynched.

"So, come on then Vicky, when do you debut as your new persona?" asked Becky, coming over to sit next to Vicky as she put her shoes on.

"I..uh…I haven't quite agreed to it yet." She found herself admitting, and also wondering how the hell they knew.

"Are you serious?" Charlotte's incredulous face peeked out from the other side of a changing room bench divider, accompanied by similar remarks of disbelief by other wrestlers. "Why the hell not?!"

"Well…it's…it's a lot to measure up to, and I'm just a step…" Vicky began, but fell silent at the disbelieving looks the other women were giving her.

"Vicky. You got pulled out in to the ring on a complete improvisation by Kane, John Cena and The Undertaker. Let that sink in. THE UNDERTAKER. If you truly were "just a step" as you put it, there's no way that Taker would have risked his career on you. Cause that's what they did, they risked their careers. If you didn't play along, they would have looked like idiots." Natalya said sagely. Vicky found herself realising the truth in this. "All of us here know how hard you work. You might not realise it, but we do."

"Really?" It took her by surprise. "But I just turn up and do my job…"

"And yet you make us look amazing, which is a little more than just turning up and doing your job, girlie." Becky said. "For the love of god, take it. Take the shot. Else we'll kick your arse all over the damn locker room."

 _Maybe they were right,_ Vicky found herself thinking as she headed to see Stephanie, her hands playing with the envelope that now contained not just her new persona, but things to bring the character up to date. _Maybe it is my time, maybe I am supposed to be something more than a step…maybe…just maybe I can be a superstar too_. She smiled a little at the thought as she reached the door, and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" a voice called, and Vicky wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on the bottom of her t-shirt before going in. Stephanie greeted her with a warm smile as she came in, and gestured to a seat in front of her. "Good to see you, Vicky. I guess you're here about the persona?"

"Yes Ma'am." Vicky managed respectfully, but also trying to not sound like she was going to vomit. "Well, I've thought about it a lot and well, if you guys feel I am ready and able, you know what you're looking at in regards to ability, so I'll do it." She said, rushing the words a little.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too sure." Steph said amused.

"I'm sure. They picked me for a reason, right? Not sure what it is yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. I'll be your Queen of Coffins. When do we start?"

"Tonight. We start your transformation tonight, by having you take a finisher from Roman Reigns."

"Erm…he's a lot taller than me…" Vicky gulped awkwardly and Steph laughed.

"I'm kidding. We'll work our way up to Reigns. No, tonight you'll get injured by Seth accidentally while interrupting on behalf of Kane." Steph said, smiling reassuringly.

"That's not really sounding much better. He's still bigger than me." Vicky replied, causing more laughter.

"Only by a few inches, Vicky." Steph said, standing. "Come on, let's go see if Seth is here yet. It'll be easier to get you two acquainted before everyone shows up."

And so, Vicky found herself being lead down corridor after corridor, superstars male and female alike giving her a smile and a wave, at least those few that had arrived anyway. Becky Lynch gave Vicky a questioning look and a thumbs up as she passed, silently asking if Vicky had accepted. Vicky nodded with a small smile, and Becky burst in to a grin, giving a double thumbs up in response. They walked for what seemed like forever to Vicky, and she was wondering how Steph kept track of where changing rooms were in each arena, and realising she'd probably been to them all at least three times in her career by now as they reached the guys locker room. She banged on the door, and it was answered by Big Cass.

"Hey, Steph, what can I do for you?" He asked, t-shirt clutched in his hand as he propped the door open. He flashed Vicky a smile and a nod. "Hey Vick, how you doin?"

"Hi Cass, is Seth there yet?" She asked, as Vicky tried to remind herself that she probably wasn't as invisible to everyone as she thought, and that The Undertaker was right and that everyone did know her name. She settled for giving Cass a slightly shy smile, at which he gave her a smirk and a wink, before calling out to Seth. Seth yelled back to give him a minute as he was just in his boxers, and he'd be right out. Steph called that it was fine, and she let Cass shut the door.

"Do you always do that?" Steph asked, as the door finished closing.

"Do..uh…do what?" Vicky asked confused.

"That little shy smile at Cass." Steph asked with a little grin of her own. "Do you like him…or…?"

"Oh! No, no I just don't know a lot of the superstars very well, that's all. Y'know, I know them by name, but I tend to keep myself to myself," Vicky replied, feeling rather embarrassed and like she was digging a hole.

"I'm teasing you, Vicky. It's ok, I know you've never really chatted much to the guys, you've never really needed to I guess. We'll fix that, you won't be that shy around them before long."

"You aren't going to shove me in the locker room, are you?" Vicky asked, suddenly alarmed, and took a step or two back from the door area. Steph laughed even more.

"No, not yet I'm not. You might die of embarrassment at the sight of Enzo in the nude." She replied as the door opened. "Ah, Seth, there you are. Seth, this is Vicky. Your victim for the night." Seth looked at Vicky and smiled at her, offering a hand which she accepted, and he shook warmly.

"My victim for the night huh? Hope I'm not hitting that pretty face."

"Really Rollins? Can't one of you three go five minutes without hitting on anyone?" Steph asked as Vicky blushed, making both Steph and Seth laugh.

"Well, Roman's not here yet, someone has to fill in. And Ambrose is in the shower so…that leaves me." He added with a shrug and a smile. "So, what am I doing?"

* * *

 **Enjoying it so far? Let me know! Leave a review! thanks xxx Zelks xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was probably the most reassuring aspect of the whole thing so far, Vicky decided. The plan had been very easy and simple. Seth and Kane have a main event match. Kane summons Vicky, who hits Seth with a chair. John Cena comes running out to help, and Seth accidently grabs Vicky and pedigrees her, not realising what he'd done, before Kane pins him and wins the match. Seth was reassuring, calm, and had kept her nerves at bay.

"You're going to be perfectly fine." He said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing your new persona."

"I'm still not sure what everyone is thinking, doing this for me. They're all mental, I swear." Vicky replied as she leant on the wall behind her.

"Well, it's happened before. Take me for example. You think the reactions of Dean and Roman were acting? Hunter grabbed me before we went out, told me what was to happen. We knew something was going to happen to break up The Sheild, we'd known for ages. Just didn't know what it was."

"Shame really. I liked watching the three of you work together, I really did."

"Watching us work, or watching our asses?"

"I was not…"

"I'm messing Vicky, I know you're not interested in any of us." Seth said with a smile as Vicky went red. "Reigns would be crowing about someone else fancying him, and Dean would probably have tried it on by now if he got even a whiff of you likeing him."

"And you?" Vicky asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Me? I'd have let you down easy by telling you you're a wonderful girl, but I'm just not interested in dating right now." He said with a shoulder shrug.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Vicky said with sarcasm, and both laughed.

"Well, I do try. So, I guess you're off to Orlando for a bit to work on your new persona after this?"

"Well…I actually don't know. Steph mentioned picking out a costume earlier to help me fit my role to what I'm comfy wearing. So I guess that's what we're going to do next."

Two days later, she was walking in to the WWE warehouse. She found herself nervous, but also excited. Steph was there to greet her, and with a smile she whisked the younger woman to a room within the warehouse. Inside, Vicky found herself presented with every outfit The Undertaker had ever worn in the WWE, and every outfit Kane had ever worn, along with a few choice outfits from some of the darker members of the roster. Undertaker himself was there with his current ring gear on a dummy beside him, ready to help out. Vicky also noticed a table with a selection of face paints, a rail of coats and jackets, and a mass of assorted hats and shoes. A smaller table had drinks on it, with a pad and selection of pencils and assorted stationary.

"So. I thought that a good wardrobe would get you in to the persona more." Stephanie said as Vicky walked up to one of The Undertaker's outfits and reached out to touch it with a cautious hand. "I organised this so you could maybe get a feel for what kind of outfit you wanted. Did you have anything in mind at all?"

"Well, I don't think it should be anything too revealing." Vicky ventured uncertainly. "I'm supposed to be like a female Undertaker, right? Me being revealing would be akin to him wrestling in just trunks." Vicky gestured to the man, a red tinge appearing in her cheeks as he and Steph laughed.

"And no one needs to see that," Undertaker added with a laugh. "Ok. So, you can see some of my outfits on the dummies here, and I got some pictures printed of my full stage get ups over the years. It might help you make a decision. Was there anything you thought was a must?" Vicky paused, as she ran a hand along the coat from his Ministry of Darkness era. Her brows knitted in thought.

"Well, how much "Female Undertaker" are we going here?" She asked. "I mean, we don't want to outright copy, do we?"

"No. Not outright. But we do need some similarities, seeing as how we've kinda set you up to be his sidekick of sorts, especially after he carried you off over his shoulder Monday." Steph said, picking up a pen and the notepad.

It was agreed the two definite requirements were a hat and a leather jacket. But finding an outfit seemed to be harder than the three realised. Each one they tried either didn't look right, was too revealing or too much of a blatant copy of The Undertaker. Vicky slipped off a bolero with a cape attached and the top beneath it, before slumping in to a chair. She sat there with a strap top on, and the pair of trousers she'd just changed in to. As Vicky and The Undertaker looked over his old photo's once again, Steph got a phone call, and stepped outside.

"I don't know…maybe we should just copy you, but maybe old you." Vicky said in exasperation, before going behind a screen and changing her trousers. Undertaker looked at the dummies, and his eyes fell on some of his outfits from the 90's. Vicky was almost done putting her own trousers back on when a pair of leather effect trousers came over the top.

"Put those on. I got an Idea." Undertaker said. Puzzled, Vicky did as he asked, before coming back out to see him wrestling one of his old tops off the mannequin it sat on.

"What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled.

"I told you, I have an idea. Here," He added as he finally removed it, "Put this on."

"But…it's yours…" Vicky stammered as he held it out. He chuckled at her.

"It's been washed."

"That…that wasn't what I was implying." She replied as she took it and pulled it over her head.

"I know." He watched as she pulled the top down, and frowned at the size difference between them. Undertaker then rooted among the things in the face paints, and pulled out a hair tie. He used this to pull the top in to a more feminine shape around Vicky's torso.

"Ok, now what?" Vicky asked, looking herself up and down in the mirror. "I look like you in the 90's."

"Exactly. We need boots and a coat." Undertaker said as he went over to the rails of coats and body outfits. Vicky went over to the shoe pile and dug through, before finding a pair of calf high black leather boots.

"How about these?" Vicky called. Undertaker glanced over, and announced they were perfect. Steph came in as Undertaker handed Vicky a long coat. Unlike his, it wasn't leather, but it was pure black, with lace at the sleeves and collar, giving it a feminine air.

"Is that your top, Taker?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yep. What do you think?" He replied as Vicky put on the coat.

"I like it. Needs a hat though." She said with an approving smile. As she looked up from putting on the coat, Vicky spotted a purple feather sticking up from the pile of hats. She went over and cleared the hats around it, and picked up the feather and the hat it was attached to. It was the kind of hat that curled on the one side, the feather sticking up between the brim and the bowl of the hat. Vicky went over to the full length mirror and set the hat on her head. She smiled, before turning to face Steph and The Undertaker.

"It's perfect." Undertaker said as Steph took a picture.

"We've found our Queen of Coffins."

* * *

"You ready yet?" The girls crowded the locker room, eager to see Vicky's new outfit. She had been on a break from the screen for a month to shine up and get her new persona ready, and tonight was her debut as the Queen of Coffins. To make matters worse, it was Summerslam. The expectation of elaborate entrances had the pressure at a high level.

"Almost." Vicky called back from her cubicle.

"You sound nervous." Sasha Banks called back.

"That's cause I am." Vicky replied, looking herself over. "Ok. Ready for the new Queen of Coffins?" There was a chorus of yes, and that they were ready, and Vicky took a breath and stepped out of the cubicle. She struck a pose, her hands out at her sides with her palms up, so the jacket hung open, showing the copy of The Undertaker's shirt. Black leather boots, the jacket, the hat with the purple feather. Her eyes were done in black eyeliner and mascara with no eye shadow, to echo the Undertaker. "Well? What do you think?"

"Holy crap…who are you and what did you do with Vicky?" asked Natalya.

"You look awesome!" Exclaimed Paige. Others joined in and said she looked great.

"How are you entering the ring?" asked Charlotte.

"It's a surprise." Vicky said with a smile, remembering how they had decided she should enter earlier that day.

"So. Who's seen you so far in this?" Paige asked. "Cause girl, you are gonna turn some heads."

"Well, Taker and Steph. That's it." Vicky admitted. "I'm supposed to keep hidden till this evening."

The evening came, and Steph knocked on the door of the girls changing room.

"Time to go Vicky!" She called as she came in.

"Ok…oh boy…fuck I'm so nervous." Vicky said as she stood up.

"You look amazing. Remember, walk like a queen, cause that's what you are." Steph said, a reassuring hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "They're in the ring, waiting for you." Vicky nodded, and left the changing room to calls of good luck from the others in there.

* * *

When her entrance had been suggested earlier that day, Vicky had laughed, thinking it hilarious. It was a perfect power play, using something yet again from The Undertaker's past. But now she was ready to go out, it was terrifying. She hoped she wouldn't lose her balance. Her new theme song ripped across the arena, and the men carrying her began to move.

Out in the ring, Charlotte was stood gloating over Bailey as the woman lay on the ring floor. The music had her turn, brow furrowed to where Vicky made her entrance.

"Wait a second…who is that?" Michael Cole exclaimed as a group of four men carried a litter in to the arena. On that litter sat an electric chair, the kind used in previous photo shoots and promos by The Undertaker. And in that chair sat Vicky. One foot was up on the chair, bringing up her knee and her right arm rested on that, while her left supported her body on the left arm of the chair. Behind the litter, more men walked. All were bare-chested with masks on.

"I…I don't know. I'm sure this doesn't bode well for Charlotte, whoever it is." Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed. The crowds started to chant for Undertaker as the litter stopped, and the men from behind rushed to the front. One man either side offered their hands, and the remaining doubled over to create steps for her to walk down to the ground. The crowds roared as Vicky did so, before clicking her fingers imperiously as she got to the floor. All but one person made their way back up the ramp, the person remaining hurried up the ring steps and held open the ropes for her. Once through, the crowds roared anew and watched as Vicky dropped the enraged Charlotte to the ground. She then stood up, straightened her hat and clicked her fingers again. Her minion brought her a microphone, and Vicky spoke in to it.

"The Queen is Dead. Long Live the Queen. The Queen of Coffins."

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Leave me a review if you have, and thank you! Zelkina xxx**


End file.
